Home
by Tawny-Fern
Summary: Declan realizes something while in New York. Will Declan and Holly J finally be together, and in the same place?
1. Realization

**Okay, so this story actually was started in May or something. I don't even know. I procrastinate! **** Well, anyway, this is set before Holly J and Declan broke up, obviously. We can just pretend that Sav and Holly J don't even happen. Ever. Enjoy!**

"Declan!" A high, annoying, girlish voice cried out from somewhere behind me, in the main lobby of Vanderbilt Preparatory School in New York City, New York state, the United States of America. God, I hate that. It's just another reminder of the fact that I no longer live in Canada.

"Oh, Declan!" The voice said again, impatiently this time. I turned with a sigh to myself. It was Tinsley, the blonde New York socialite who I found extremely.. irritating. "So, how do you like Vanderbilt Prep?" she gushed, obviously trying to be cute and flirtatious. I chose to answer her bluntly, which is really another way of saying honestly.

I miss the easygoing people of Canada. They're funny and awesome and up for anything on a moment's notice. These New York socialites I am forced to spend my days with are uptight, doing things a specific way (what they call classy and in style but what I call boring and meaningless). They waste their time at parties to get better connections, and then use those connections to get even better ones. While it is true that it's all about who you know, it only counts if you know them well enough to call them a friend. I'm so sick of parties and preppy city girls who are considered sexy here but really wear way to much mascara. And they are nothing compared to the one girl that matters, the one I left behind: Holly J Sinclair. I can't wait for Yale.

But I didn't tell Tinsley all that. That would be unorthodox and just plain rude. I wasn't raised that way. "I hate it here. I miss Degrassi, my old school, and I miss Canada. New York has its charms, but Toronto is so much better.

Her facial expression, once a false look of adoration, instantly turned sharp and icy cold. "Maybe you should just go home, then!" she snapped, and stalked away angrily, muttering to her friends, who cast me dark looks. I barely noticed. Her words nagged at me. Something she had said…

It hit me like Spinner's fist. Home! It's definitely not New York City, despite the fact that two-thirds of my family is here. Degrassi, Canada, Holly J, is home. And home is where the heart is, is where I belong.

I've got to talk to my mom.

**Short intro chapter. The next will be longer and I shall update soon. Review, if you wish. I do. **


	2. Compromise

**A/N: Chapter 2! I'm dancing right now. In my head. **** This is actually my first chapter story.. But, you probably want to read this chapter and not my blathering. So here you go:**

After school, I ended up pacing the floor anxiously until my mother got home from.. well, wherever she goes during the day. It's not as if she had an actual job. Sure, she did the future-businesswoman (or something) contest back at Degrassi, but that doesn't really count. She didn't get paid.

As for me, now, I was incredibly nervous. Something about facing your parents with a proposition you know that they are so likely to turn down is not fun- you know you could get in huge trouble just for mentioning it. My speech had to be perfect. I had spent all day reciting it in my head, editing and tweaking it until it was practically perfect. I knew that there was virtually no chance of her letting me go home (for good, that is) unless I gave her some _very_ good reasons. My mom wasn't the most liberal of parents, and she would never let me go (well, actually, no sane parent would, really) if I just said "Because I miss Holly J.", and, I mean, I get it. Family first. But Holly J is like family to me. Except not; I wouldn't have sex with members of my family. She and I are just really close, and the whole video-chat thing can't quite compensate for being in entirely different countries.

I decided to tell my mom part of the truth. About the differences between Vanderbilt and Degrassi, and why I really, truly, did prefer the latter. But, I needed another element. Something good, that will get the message across and get her to consider it. Oh, yes. Of course! Fiona. She's not exactly completely mentally stable at the moment, and having someone around to watch her from afar would be beneficial. My mom worries about her a lot, but never says anything to her. Oh, I so hope this works. I can be pretty persuasive when I want to be. And trust me, I certainly want to be.

_(later)_

My mom got home late, around five. Usually she's here at about three-thirty. By that point I just wanted to get it out there. Pacing only occupies oneself for a limited period of time. I mean, seriously. My feet hurt.

"Mom!" I said.

"Hi, sweetie!" she replied cheerfully, kissing my cheek. Why did she always have to do that? I've never liked my mother as much as I should and she knew it. "How was school?" she asked.

"Umm, yeah, about that…" I mumbled. My mind flashed back to an earlier time, to when Holly J and I first began dating. My mom had forbidden her and I to see each other after I'd acted like an idiot during the business mentorship award ceremony. I had rather meekly agreed to her demands, and Holly J had confronted me, saying 'Are you afraid to make mommy mad?' My brain returned to the present then, and confidence surged through me, pure and strong. No, Holly J, I am not. This is me; this is who I am and what I want. I'm old enough to make decisions for myself and I don't need to be looked after. I know this is right for me! Nothing seems as comfortable and blissful as the prospect of being with Holly J for a long, long time.

"Mom, I don't like New York." I began slowly. "It's dirty, crowded, noisy, and it just doesn't feel right for me. I don't belong here. It's not my home."

"But your family is here!" she exclaimed, obviously unnerved my abrupt statement.

"Fiona's not." I pointed out. "And dad's always away on business trips, and you travel a lot, too. I'm usually on my own."

"You have friends here." She spoke as though that settled the matter. My mother, the headstrong, witty diplomat's wife, at as loss for a good argument. Somebody get a camera, quick.

"Not really. I don't like the people here. Pretty much all of them are stuck-up jerks. I only hang out with them because I get overwhelmingly bored and lonely."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" she cried. "What are you getting at, Declan?"

"I don't want _you_ to do anything. As for me.. I want to go back to Canada." There. I said it.

"What? No! Absolutely not. That is out of the question."

"Well, why not? Our family is not exactly close. And Toronto was the first place we moved to where I've felt right. I was comfortable there, mom! I had friends! Fiona's there, too. I miss Fi. If I went back there I could watch over her. You always fret over her, so there's no logical reason why I shouldn't. And I miss Degrassi, mom! I hate Vanderbilt Prep. Just because it costs money – a lot of money- doesn't automatically make it a better school. More importantly, I was a lot happier at Degrassi, and in Canada, than I am now, and ever will be stuck in New York."

"I just.. I… I don't want both my babies to be away from me." She whispered, looking down at the polished wood floor.

"Well, Fi and I will visit." I assured her. Not that I wanted to, but sometimes compromise is necessary to get the things you want.

"Well… I suppose… maybe you could try it.. Stay with Fiona-" I nodded vigorously, emphasizing the point. "And if you don't like it, you can always come back." she said, her tone of voice becoming hopeful.

Yeah. Like that would ever happen. I think I'd rather move to Alaska. "Of course!" I agreed warmly. I'm actually a very good liar, due to years of practice.

"I'll come with you, to get you re-registered for Degrassi, and to visit Fifi." She said slowly. I could easily tell she still didn't like the idea, but apparently my logical was impenetrable. Her tagging along was not ideal, but simply unavoidable. Oh, well. I don't hate my mom, per se; it's just that I wouldn't have picked her as a parent. Of course, if she wasn't, we never would have moved all over the world, eventually making it into Toronto, and I never would have met Holly J in the first place. It's funny how life works sometimes, yes? But, I digress.

"Start packing, dear!" she said. I could hardly believe it. I was going home.

**Author's Note: Sorry to all New Yorkers out there that I just kind of slammed. I don't really think that, I was trying to imagine what Declan would say if he didn't want to be there anymore and was trying to… well, I'm not going to summarize a chapter you just read.**

**Love it, hate it, comments? Review!**


	3. Family

**A/N: Hola! Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy. Attended school. Went to a funeral. Did homework. You know the drill. Anyway. Enjoy!**

On Saturday, we were on the road (finally) in my mom's cherry-red convertible. My parents made me wait until the weekend to drop out of stupid private school. The one that would, apparently, help me get into Yale.

My mom had tried to point that out to me several times in a failed attempt to dissuade me from returning to Canada. The entirety of the last three days had been exactly like that, actually. My father spoke to me, too, as he was home for a few hours on Thursday on mom put him up to it, but he really looked as though he didn't actually care. And he probably didn't.

We were to arrive this evening, and my mom would go see Simpson to re-register me for Degrassi. Sunday would be spent with Fiona and my mom, settling in and having "family bonding time". Without our mom, Fi and I would have loads of fun together, watching old Disney movies, as we did when we were children. It sounds really weird, I know, but it reminded us both of happier, easier times when our family was so much closer.

Anyway, the trip itself would take six or so hours, depending on the traffic. I would drive part of the time, and she would drive for the other part (obviously). As we were leaving New York, I heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "private jet". Does that seem excessive to anyone else?

_Later…_

The trip is now about halfway over. The car is pretty much silent. My mom has tried to start a conversation a few times, but I really don't feel like talking right now. I'm occupying myself with daydreams and date plans. That is, when I'm not driving. We've stopped a few times for gas, and once to eat lunch at a roadside restaurant. Mom was disgusting at the place's lack of cleanliness. I, on the other hand, was used to it, in a way. Or maybe I just tolerate that kind of thing better.

_Later, again…_

We're fifteen minutes from the Toronto city limits, and approximately 36 minutes from Fi's inner-city apartment. Well, according to the GPS. My sister has called us twice, checking in on our progress and reiterating her excitement at having me live with her.

When I first told her about it, she freaked out and was about to hang up and call Holly J with the news. I just managed to tell her not to before she did. I wanted by arrival to be a surprise for her. Monday morning at Degrassi, and there I am, leaning against her locker. She'd gasp, or something, and then... I think you can figure it out. Fiona was ecstatic about the whole plan. She was swooning over the romance of it. Hello world: meet my sister.

Twenty minutes 'til Fi's… fifteen… ten. I've been trying to read a few pages of the book I had, but I gave up when I realized I was reading the same few lines over and over again without taking them in. I shut it and glanced at my watch. It read 4:15. Five minutes, now.. I wonder exactly what Holly J will say when she sees me? Four.. I should bring her coffee or something for Monday… three.. two… why is this taking so long? One… wait, does Fiona even have a spare room or something I can sleep in. Well, I guess it's too late to consider that now. We're here.

After parking in the nearest parking garage, my mom and I took my things and called a taxi, although it was really only two blocks away. It's hard to carry all of someone's possessions between two people for any lengthy amount of time, I suppose. The cabby helped us unload, then drove off after we paid him. One of the attendants in the lobby helped us from there. It was kind of like a hotel. I hardly had to knock at Fiona's door before she flung it open, seemingly bursting with excitement.

"Declan!" she cried, throwing her arms around my waist. I nearly dropped the boxes I was carrying.

"Hey, Fi." I said. I had to wonder how she could not hate me, let alone be this excited to see me, after what I'd done to her this past summer. I'd hate me. But she seems genuinely enthusiastic. We went inside. Her apartment was very lavish, not that I didn't expect that. I suited her, and the lifestyle we'd had all our lives. "So, uh, where can I put all this stuff?" I asked, wondering again if she had an extra bedroom.

She didn't answer me right away, but led our mom and I down the hall, pointing out various rooms. The half-open door was the bathroom, that arch led back into the kitchen, and the door at the end of the hall was her room. She stood before the remaining door, and opened it, saying "You sleep here."

The room was really neither big nor small. The painted brick walls matched the rest of the apartment, and the closet door did as well. A large picture window graced the far wall, looking out onto a busy city street. A double bed sat in the centre of the wall, to the right of the door. A desk rested in the far corner, and long bookshelves were built in on the other side of the bed, with a spot for a TV in the middle of them. To the left of the door was a recess in the wall, and in it; a tiny loveseat and table. All of the furniture was upscale and expensive- it, too, matched the whole apartment. I examined the closet, on the other side of the lounge area, and its size was roughly the same as the recess. I could easily fit all my clothes in here.

"Wow, Fi." I said, walking back into the main room. "Your apartment is seriously…" -I struggled to find an adequate word- "awesome." I finished. I was certainly going to enjoy living here. She beamed.

"You'd better start unpacking, sweetie." My mom said. "I'm off to the school to see about registering you." She left. I listened to the click of her heels against the wood floor for a moment, and then heeded her words. Fi helped a bit, but mostly just hung around and talked to me as I pulled my stuff from the boxes. I spread the gray and white comforter and sheets out on the bed, shelved the books, and out away my clothes. I had to get Fiona to dig up a hammer and nails from the hall closet to hang up some pictures- actually, I was surprised she even owned a hammer. She said she thought it might be necessary at some point. I guess she was right. When I was finished, about two hours later, she and I went back to the living room.

"So, Declan." She began casually, as she poured lemonade into two crystal glasses. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"What?" I asked, taken aback.

"I know it's not just to keep me company." Which is what I had told her, not wanting to offend her with the whole truth. "Oh, of course. I suppose it's rather obvious. She stated with a smirk.

…"What is?" I asked lamely, still trying to keep the façade intact.

"Oh, come on, Declan. You know. Or have you really forgotten all about her? Hmm, I should tell her that." She joked.

"All right, I came for Holly J." I said, defeated. "But I really did miss you, Fi." I stated honestly.

"Aww, look who's all sentimental." she said sarcastically, but smiled. We kept up the playful banter, relaxed on the couch, sipping ice-cold lemonade and laughing.

I missed this. It's good to be home.

**A/N: I do hope you liked it. I didn't exactly like my choice of lemonade for those final paragraphs but I tried to take into consideration Fiona's recent drinking problem, and the fact that she wouldn't have alcohol in her house. And water seemed boring.**

**Is anyone else having live with the stinkbugs? They're driving me insane here!**

**Review, por favor! Tú recuerdas, los pulpos te aman! (Remember, the octopi love you!)**


	4. Reunion

** Author's note: Yay, an update! I do apologize for the prolonged absences, but I'm a very busy person. I had Friday off from school and I had time to write this chapter. I don't even like this chapter that much, I think, but I do at the same time. Does anyone even read these author's notes? If you do, please add the word "Hippo" to your review/comment. **

** You'll notice that, even though I said that Sav and Holly J together never happened for this story, I still made Degrassi have all its fancy new rules in place. So no, it's not partly because Holly J stripped for Sav. Blame it all on Fitz, Eli, Alli, Drew, Bianca, and possibly Owen.**

** On with the show!**

I never thought that I'd be saying this, but thank God it's Monday.

Yesterday was rather uneventful, and jam-packed with potent boredom. Fi had a lunch and shopping date with Anya, and was gone most of the day, leaving Mom and I alone yet again. Mom was mad because her "Family bonding time" plans had been cancelled, and hardly spoke a word that day. I spent most of the time holed up in my room and wishing that it was tomorrow already.

Fiona had kindly informed me that HJ and I had two out of four classes together: block one Physics and block three Calculus. And lunch, too. I debated between surprising her at her locker in the morning or waiting and giving her a mini heart attack from my sudden arrival in class. I decided to go with the first option, mostly because if I chose the latter she might get the impression that I was ignoring her. And then I realized I was over-analyzing the whole situation.

The strangest thing occurred to me in the middle of Saturday night. The bed I was sleeping in smelled of sweet flowers and vanilla. It was intoxicating, and so familiar. It took me a while to realize just what that smell was, and when I did, I felt very stupid. It smelled like Holly J. had she slept here, in this condo and in this bed, before? I asked Fiona the next morning. She looked at me strangely, but said yes, she had, when they'd had sleepovers and also (Fiona looked slightly uncomfortable) when my sister was very drunk.

At last, the widely dreaded but long-anticipated-for-me Monday arrived. My mom dropped Fi and I off at school (I loved thinking of Degrassi like that) with a drawn-out, tearful goodbye, as she was returning to New York that day, and leaving before we were out of school. As she left, I felt a now-familiar wave of excitement wash over me. Fiona looked like she was eager for Holly J and I to be reunited as well. We climbed the front steps quickly. Everything felt so normal, so right; I was in awe. Fi patted my head and departed with a swift "Good luck!". I swear she actually hid and watched the whole thing in secret.

It took some time to get through the metal detector and bag search. Fiona ad told me why Degrassi had instigated the rules. I was surprised that easygoing Simpson had cracked down so hard because of a few idiots. It was a prison here. I was used to wearing uniforms by now, but the rules were ridiculous and insane. This was high school!

As I walked the halls, people greeted me enthusiastically, with an air of friendly familiarity. Chantay wanted me to do an interview for the Anti-Grapevine about how Degrassi had changed since I'd left right there, but I told her –very politely- that I had other, more important engagements at the moment.

"Ah," she said knowingly, and rather smugly, with a subtle gleam in her eyes. "See ya." She said before walking away and leaving me to wonder if there would be pictures of a certain happy couple on her blog tomorrow.

Finally, I saw her. She was facing her locker, her back turned towards me. Her strawberry blonde hair fell elegantly down the back of her blue polo. It was longer than I remembered, longer than I thought it would be. Even in the generic polo and khaki pants she looked so beautiful, but I did miss the floral dresses I so loved on her. She looked very tiny compared to all the people surrounding her (who I hardly saw) –the school had banned high heels as part of the new dress code (I guess you could use them as a weapon… but really?)- and yet her simple presence seemed big and imposing somehow. Some things never change.

I wish I could put into words the feelings coursing through me, surrounding me, engulfing me, but I can't truly describe it. Intense joy.. overwhelming eagerness… strong, aching love, suppressed for so long.

Very slowly, my hand shaking a little, I reached out and touched her shoulder. This hardly felt real, more like a sweet dream. I never wanted to wake up. She turned, her expression alert, but she looked tired at the same time. Instantly, she froze and gasped quietly.

"Declan?" she whispered, disbelieving.

"Holly J," I murmured gently, my tone warm.

"Oh, my God…" she said. She looked absolutely shocked but very, very happy. I simply looked at her beautiful, familiar face for a moment, then picked her up and spun her around before kissing her passionately, an almost exact repeat of a moment we'd shared much earlier in our relationship.

She now looked as though she could cry out of sheer happiness. I felt the same way. I held her tightly to me, reveling in the warmth of her body and the rightness of the way she fit against me. Her arms were wrapped securely around my waist, her head against my shoulder. We stood like that for a blissful, immeasurable moment before she suddenly jerked away.

I looked at her, confused. "No public displays of affection- one of Simpson's new rules." She explained with a sad smile. Damn. I want to hold onto her and never let go. "So… you're really back? For good?" she asked apprehensively, touching my blue polo.

"Until we go to Yale together next year." I told her. Then, the bell rang for first block.

"Walk me to class?" she asked. I took her offered arm and we walked together to the physics room. "Bye." She said, rather sadly, and stretched up for a kiss.

"I thought you said no PDA?" I teased. She made a face at me, her eyes warm, her face glowing. She didn't look so tired anymore. "Anyway, it's not goodbye until we part ways, and I have this class too. And lunch, and calculus."

"Oh." She said, and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, gently squeezing her small, warm, perfect hand.

Even changed, with a strict dress code and ridiculous rules, home is a beautiful place to be. Home is love, home is family, home is absolutely where I belong.

**A/N: Anndd, cut! Yes, this is the end. Please review. Your comments help me to be a better writer… and to update more. **** Check out my other stories, and feel free to send me ideas to write about! Thank you so much for reading. You've been an inspiration. **

**Also, I officially can't stand Chantay. She's petty and boring and stuck up. Ugh.**


End file.
